Fishery (video)
This video shows Tyler exploring the Fishery after visiting the remains of John's house. He is surprised to find the Fishery, saying that he's lived nearby his entire life and never knew of its existence. He takes interest and wishes to come back at a later time. At several points throughout the video we see Doug stalking Tyler, along with other strange corruptions. Details Details as of 9/12/18. Description: "I almost forgot to throw this online, yesterday on my way home through the woods after passing by johns house I went into an unfamiliar area of the woods to try and "take a short cut". The result was finding a cool run down building (it kinda looks like a fishery), I am planning on heading back later to film around a bit more seeing as I didn't even know it was there in the first place. Rather strange seeing as I have roamed these woods since I was a kid and have lived here my whole life." Tags: "HELP THE ROOF IS COLLAPSING PLEASE DONT LET US ALL DIE" Video Transcript The video starts with Tyler walking through tall grass and bushes. Tyler: "Oh man, there are mosquitoes everywhere. Um, so I decided to take a little shortcut- Oh shit, that's a big spider. Um, I decided to take a little shortcut... Um, into some unfamiliar woods. Because woods exploration is always fun, so... yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing now. It's really... trashed the hell up so I guess there used to be something here. Seems like there's a lot of bullshit all over the place, actually." As Tyler is walking, the screen slowly begins turning green. A strange sound that is similar to a distorted laugh plays as we see Doug peek out from behind a tree very briefly. Tyler doesn't seem to notice him. Tyler: "Like... damn. (Laughs) Talk about wrecking fucking nature, man." The video stutters once more as Tyler continues walking. He observes some berries growing nearby. Tyler: "...Those berries are not good for you." Tyler crouches down below some branches and makes his way forward. He sees an old boat lying on the ground. Tyler: "When actually could a boat could have been here? ...Ooh, hey, is that a building? Oh shit, am I coming up to private property? Umm... Actually, just kidding." We see a part of the Fishery. It is overgrown and barely noticeable through the trees. Tyler: "Looks... very... abandoned, to be honest. This is looking pretty spooky-" The video stutters when Tyler says 'spooky'. He continues into the Fishery, arriving in a building with no roof. Tyler: "...Oh man." The video suddenly slows down as a loud, electronic sound can be heard. A purple tint overtakes the footage and text begins rapidly appearing on screen: "111111" "JOHN YOU SHOULDNT BE HERE" "THATS HIS NECKLA" "WHY IS K I HERE" "NO DO NOT TOUCH THAT" "IT WAS NOT MEANT FOR YOU JOHN" "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" "Ja why are you here?" The video turns back to normal. Tyler: "...Huh." Tyler turns to his side. The screen once again turns green as we see Doug peeking around a window. Tyler once again doesn't seem to notice him. A loud noise plays while he is on screen. The video shortly goes back to normal. Tyler: "Hm..." A faint version of 'D.gif' overlays the screen while we hear a low, distorted voice. It's impossible to make out what it is saying. Tyler: "...In a real fucking..." Tyler turns the camera back towards the far end of the room. A loud noise plays and the screen goes green as we see Doug watching from behind the corner. Tyler still doesn't notice Doug's presence. Tyler: "...Should I be here right now? ...Well I have enough instinct of the place to know that I'm at least pretty, uh, close to where my house should be, so actually if I just continue on in this direction, I should eventually get to my house..." Tyler begins walking outside of the building. There is debris everywhere. Tyler: "...Shit. This place is a wreck. I like it, it kinda looks like Silent Hill. Pretty fucking dilapidated. ...Huh." Tyler turns around and begins moving towards the building with the caved in roof. Tyler: "It kinda reminds me of my dream... I think this actually is a Fishery now that I think about it. ...Huh. Fucking weird, I'm a psychic. ...Yeah, that roof's actually caved in." Tyler proceeds towards one of the more stable structures. Once inside a distorted noise begins playing over the video. The footage begins changing colors and it is difficult to hear Tyler. Tyler: "...Wasps galore. That's what." As soon as Tyler steps into a different room, the corruptions end. Tyler: "Shit. A lot of wasps." Tyler steps out of the building and begins making his way home through the woods. Tyler: "...Hm. ...Ah, shit... This place is covered as hell. Try to remember where this is, I think I'm actually going to come back here. Didn't know this place was back here, this is... weird, I've lived here my whole fucking life and I've never known this place was back here. ...I said I was bored. Fuck it. I won't come back here later." Images fish1.png fish2.png fish3.png fish4.png fish5.png doug1.png doug2.png doug3.png doug4.png fisheryimg.png Category:Canon videos Category:Dead Arc Category:Videos